1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ceiling fan, as disclosed in a U.S. Patent Application Publication NO. 2008/0107527, includes a base 1 provided thereon with an outer rotor motor 2. An inner tube 3 is connected with the stator of the outer rotor motor 2, and an outer tube 4 is fitted around the outer side of the inner tube 3, having one end connected with the rotor of the outer rotor motor 2 and another end connected with a fan blade holder 5, with an outer casing 6 sheathing the outer sides of both the outer rotor motor 2 and the outer tube 4. Thus, when the conventional ceiling fan is started to operate, the rotor of the outer rotor motor 2 will actuate the outer tube 4 to rotate and the fan blade holder 5, with the outer tube 4 serving as a shaft center, will be driven to rotate synchronously.
However, since the inner tube 3 is generally locked and secured with the stator of the outer rotor motor 2; therefore, the inner tube 3 will be eccentrically combined with the stator because of influence of tolerance or the like and as a result, when the rotor of the outer rotor motor 2 drives the outer tube 4 to rotate, the outer tube 4 is easy to move bias and swing, letting a user have a misgiving about the safety in using the ceiling fan. In addition, the vibration produced by operation of the outer rotor motor 2 will also be directly transmitted to the outer tube 4 to make the outer tube 4 vibrate. In view of the situation, the conventional ceiling fan is provided with plural fixing cables 7 between the base 1 and the fan blade holder 5 for stabilizing the outer tube 4 and lowering the swinging extent of the outer tube 4, thus spoiling the external beauty of the ceiling fan.